


The Bunny Tail Effect

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuteness Proximity Effect - The closer a human being is to an object that is considered "cute," "adorable," or variations off, the more their intelligence will drop in inverse proportion to the inanity of their statements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny Tail Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For sketchhungry on tumblr.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise—something Coco should have expected, really—but still, she couldn't help but stare at it.

Velvet looked over her shoulder, blushing and frowning. “… What…?”

“Tail.” Coco said flatly.

Velvet paused for a moment. “… What about my tail…?”

“It's… it's completely, absolutely _adorable,_ that's what!” Coco squealed.

Velvet blushed even harder.

Coco moved closer to the half-naked Velvet, bereft of most every bit of clothing except for a shirt and her panties. “Look at it!” She cried. “It's so _fluffy!_ It's _ridiculous!_ Can I touch it?”

Velvet choked.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that's against the rules, but _look at it!”_ Coco cried again as she gestured to the tiny white puffball that was Velvet's tail. “Just… it's just… it's”--Coco squealed again--”I'm sorry, Velvet, but I can't, I just _can't!”_

Velvet's face turned completely red. “… You really like it…?” She mumbled.

“I _love_ it! I love it so much I think I need to invent an entirely different word just to describe how much! How have I not known this before?!”

Velvet looked away and at the ground. “… I don't really feel comfortable leaving it out; it's a tiny but _really_ easy target.”

Coco nodded. “Okay, okay, I get that...”

Silence.

“… You still want to touch it, don't you…?”

“Yes.”

“I…” Velvet bit her lip. “… Please don't.” She mumbled.

Coco nodded again. “I won't, unless you personally retract that statement, darling! Can I still pat you on the ass, though?”

Velvet thought about it for a moment. “… Yeah, that's fine, just… keep it to the cheeks and far from the tail, alright?”

“Alright!” Coco hummed patted Velvet on her butt, about as far from her tail as she could go.

Velvet squeaked and jumped an inch from the floor. She quickly lifted the back of her shirt and pulled it back over her tail.

Coco's eyes widened as her lips turned into a sad frown.

Velvet looked over her shoulder and frowned, too. She gingerly pulled her shirt back just above her tail, letting the white puffball peek out from the hem.

Coco smiled as she stepped over and wrapped her arms around Velvet's shoulders. “Thanks, Velvet.” She pressed her body closer to her girlfriend but kept a noticeable gap between her waist and Velvet's tail.

Velvet's lips slowly turned up in a smile. “… You're welcome.”


End file.
